Once a Spy Always a Spy
by the.way.it.was
Summary: Cammie ran away after her freshman year. Zach Goode is now a top spy on a mission to find her and bring her back to the CIA for an important mission. Zammie! R&R! I've gone back and fixed some grammer mistakes! I promise it's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I came up with this idea last week and I decided to create a new fanfic with it! It won't be updated that often, just every to every other weekend. Ok so I hope you like it! Oh and there will be Zammie! :0)**

**WARNING- Only some of the first book happened in this story!**

**Disclaimer- All rights to Ally Carter**

**Chapter 1**

**ZachPOV**

"Mr. Goode the Director just called, he wants you to meet him as soon as possible in his office." Sara my secretary told me as I walked into my office.

Last year I graduated from Blackthorne Institute for Boys, I was one of the two people from my graduating class that got immediately drafted into the CIA. The other was my friend Jonas.

"Will do Sara," I replied, as I turned around and walked back out of my office, and walked into the elevator. I am already the best agent the CIA has at the moment, so it wasn't a surprise that the director called me to his office. More than likely it would be for him to assign me another mission. He normally gives me at least a day in-between missions, so it was unexpected, as I had just gotten off of a plane from Britain. I was there on a joint mission with Bex Baxter and Grant Newman from MI6.

It was great getting to see Grant again, we were best friends and roommates back at Blackthorne. He was also accepted into the CIA but chose to work at MI6 as his long time crush Bex Baxter was working there. They met when our year did an exchange with Gallagher our sophomore year. At first I never really talked to her back then because her and her two other friends looked depressed at times, and I didn't really want to be around them and their mood swings. But when Grant started dating her I was around them constantly and found that they weren't as bad as they seemed. Later he told me that at the end of their freshman year one of their best friends decided to run away, and no one has heard from her since then.

I finally got out of the elevator and nodded at the secretary who was stationed in front of the director's office, and knocked on the door.

"Zach come in," my boss Josh said from behind his desk.

"Have a seat," he said not looking up from his papers. This was only Josh's second year as director; he's only 25 which is only five years older than me. But he does a good job running the agency, so no one really minds that he's extremely young for such a high position.

"You have a mission for me?" I asked with my signature smirk on my face, cocky as always.

"Actually yes I do, but it is not a normal mission, and it will most likely take a long time." He said looking up from his desk to meet my gaze.

"How long exactly?" I asked. Most of the mission I have done so far only lasted a month at the most.

"It depends, but we have estimated about a year and a half, at best." He said folding his hands on his desk.

"What exactly is this mission?" I asked, curious as to what mission I could go on that would take so long.

"Go over the file, if you accept the mission than you leave today. If I see you tomorrow I will assume that you didn't take the mission, you may go." He said waving his hand at me in a dismissive manner, than turning back to his paper work.

I decided that I would go over the file in my office.

"Anything I need to know about other than the fact your pregnant, Sara?" I asked as I walked back into my office.

"No but I just wanted to tell you that I'm preg- wait how did you know?" She asked following me into my office.

"I'm a spy Sara, and you've been married for years now. It was gonna happen soon." I said unsealing the folio that held my mission details.

"Ok well than other than that no." Sara said shaking her head, and walking out of my office.

"Congrats by the way!" I yelled after her, seconds later she reappeared in the door way.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile. Sara was like a mother to me; whenever I needed a place to crash it was at her house. Whenever I got into trouble I went to her for help, she was one of the few people who have ever seen the nice side of me.

"No problem." I said giving her a small smile and looking down at the papers inside the folio.

_Mission objective:_

_Find Cameron Morgan._

Well that seems like an easy mission, I don't know why the director was making such a big deal about it. It's just finding one person, so it can't be that bad. I looked threw the other papers behind it and found Cameron's profile.

_Name: Cameron Morgan (Prefers Cammie)_

_Age: 18_

_School: Went to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women for most of her freshman year._

_Parents: Matthew and Rachel Morgan_

Wow her parents were like spy legends, her mom worked as headmistress for Gallagher, and her father was declared MIA before he mysteriously showed up at Gallagher's door. Thinking back on it, he showed up the same month that Cammie went missing.

_Eye color: blue/green_

_Hair color: dirty blond_

_Spy skills: Excelled in every area, especially as a pave work artist_

Well that would explain the fact that no one has found her yet. With parents like hers she must have been trained at a young age, and she has spying in her blood so it probably came natural to her. Her background must have been something like mine, except her parents actually cared for her.

_Last known location: Gallagher Academy _

_Known Aliases: None that have been found_

_Picture: None on file, all pictures were stolen, or destroyed_

This is gonna be a hard mission but if anyone can do it I can, and I am going to prove everyone wrong and come back soon with Cammie Morgan.

"Sara!" I yelled, gathering my things.

"Yes?" she said walking back into my office.

"I'm gonna need a plane ticket to Virginia, I have a mission." I said grabbing my things and walking out of my office to my apartment that was just down the road. I was going on a mission, and the first step would be to talk to Cammie's parents who are currently at Gallagher.

**So you like? Review!**

**I went back and fixed some grammar and stuff, I also changed Zach's age to 20.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok soo chappie two hope you like! Oh and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story! Thanks soo much for reviewing, you guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 2**

**ZachPOV**

**City- classified**

**State- California**

Good gravy if I have to spend one more minute staring at this useless picture I am going to scream. But the picture was the only thing that I could find that showed Cammie Morgan's face. I've been looking for six months and I still haven't found her. She is either really good, or I am really off my game. It could go either way and I've had a head ache for the last month, so it could be a mix of the two. Now I know why the Director said I would need a year and a half. I've already used up a half of a year; I really need to step up.

This chick is driving me mad and I've never even met her. She has at least three safe houses that I've found. One in Alaska, one in Paris, and one in Greece, at every one she has people come every week and restock the house. She's a genius, and a gifted spy, but she hasn't been very discreet. I have reports from every place that she has been that she isn't alone. People have seen her with another boy who looks enough like her to be her brother. But everything that I've ever found says that she is an only child.

I've gotten so close to catching her three times, soo close. Once I even caught a glimpse of her hair, but that was two months ago and I haven't gotten close to seeing her since then. Last night a source of mine told me that she might be somewhere in Tennessee, so I'm catching a plane there tonight.

**CammiePOV**

**City- Classified**

**State- Tennessee**

"Ugh why did you tell me to eat all that?" I asked my brother Benji who was sitting across the table from me eating his supper.

"I didn't tell you to eat it, I simply said you wouldn't be able to eat it all." Benji said, pointing his fork at me.

"Well you knew I would have eaten it all if you said that. Ugh, I'm never going to eat another chicken pot pie from KFC ever again!" I said holding my stomach, and feeling like I just sat down to a good Thanksgiving dinner.

"I thought you said you liked it?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"I do, it's just so addictive you can't stop eating it!" I said. (This happened to me yesterday!)

"So why didn't you go to the football game yesterday?" Benji asked, changing the subject.

"I had to go on a date with Ben."

"Oh really, how'd it go?" He asked smirking at me.

"I broke up with him." I said, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Seriously! I thought you were gonna break your record with him!" At this school I was kind of a player, I mean the only thing I did with most of my boyfriends was hold hands and hug. Occasionally I would kiss one of them if I dated them for longer than a week; it normally didn't get that far though.

"Nah he was too clingy." I said shuddering. He was like a stalker, wanting to know where I was all the time, and the only good thing about going out with him was he took me to the movies to see Finding Nemo 3D. It was pretty awesome.

"You have problems with picking the wrong guys." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't pick the wrong guys, I picked the ones that would make me more popular, and it totally worked." I said smirking right back at him.

"Oh ya I forgot that you wanted to see how popular you could get here." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Yep and now that I finished my task, I have proven that I can infiltrate any area that I want whenever I go undercover," I said. That's how I worked; changing my social status from place to place most of the time, it usually depended on my mood the day we left.

"And with time to spare!" Benji said with false enthusiasm.

"We only have two weeks left until we have to leave, but I was thinking that we should leave right after the field trip this weekend. Zach Goody is getting too close for comfort."

"Yeah Blackthorne must have trained him well. He's almost found us a handful of times."

"Yeah they did, I wish you could have gone to Blackthorne," I said with a small frown on my face.

"Hey don't you dare blame yourself for that; mom didn't tell you that you even had a brother. I would have never been found if it wasn't for you, heck I could still be being forced to work for them. I owe you big time sista." He said with a small smile on his face, as he got up from the table to walk over to me.

"Yeah but if I had known I would have gotten you out way earlier and you wouldn't have had to work for them in the first place." I said putting my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok Cam, you found Dad and I when everyone else had given up on us." He said shrugging his shoulder that I had my head on causing my head to bounce up. We sat in silence for a couple minutes until he spoke up.

"Okay so enough of that, what movie are we gonna watch?" He asked with a real grin on his face.

"Well I may or may not have gone to Wal-Mart today, and I may or may not have used a credit card that may or may not have been yours to buy the movie Snow White and the Huntsman." I said smiling and running to the living room.

"So from your whatever that just was, I would guess that you went to Wal-Mart and used my credit card to buy the movie?" Benji asked from the kitchen as I put the DVD in the player.

"Yepp" I said popping the "p" and getting comfy on the love seat.

**Ok so thanks for all the reviews keep it up! OK so I know it's terrible and I'm sorry I rewrote it a bunch of times I just didn't really know how to say this stuff right. Anyway it should get better, and ya there should be Zammie like the chapter after they meet. Thanks for the amazing reviews! Ya'll are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, I started a couple new stories, and bit off more than I can chew. Soo I'm going to try to finish two of them that are almost done, then I can update this story and my other new story more often. I probably won't be able to update for a little while, but I'll try!**

**Chapter 3**

**BenjiPOV**

I woke up at a little after one the next morning and found that Cammie and I were still sitting on the couch, and the TV was still on. Stretching I got up and walked over to where Cam was. I swooped down gently and picked her up, holding her as I walked up the stairs to her bedroom. When I got there I opened her door gently as to not wake her up, and sat her on her bed. Then I sat there and played with her hair while I watched her sleep. I've always felt bad that she gave up so much to save me from the COC. I mean she literally lost everything she ever knew just so she could keep me safe, and so she could spend time with me. She really is the best sister anyone could ever ask for.

A couple minutes later I got tired again so I got up and quietly walked out of her room and across the hall to mine. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**CammiePOV**

My alarm went off at 6:40 waking me up. I quickly got out of bed remembering that Benji brought me up late last night. I always wake up whenever he comes into my room at night, but I pretend that I'm sleeping so he doesn't feel bad.

I quickly walked over to the bathroom that's attached to my room. Then I took a quick hot shower and got out. After I was done I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom to my closet. There I grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a light sky blue v-neck with a white under shirt. Throwing my clothes on I grabbed my robe and put it on over my clothes so I could scrunch my hair without getting the stuff on my shirt. Once I was done I took off the robe, washed my hands, and went over to my makeup desk and started applying some mascara and eye shadow.

Then deeming that I looked good enough to go to school I looked at the time and saw that I had about ten minutes before we had to leave. So I grabbed a long necklace that had a really cute owl on it and put that on too. Then I walked out of my room and turned left to the stair way.

"Benji!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"What?" He answered walking from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs.

"Please get me some juice!" I said sweetly as I walked down the stairs.

"What are the magic words?" He asked holding up a cup that was presumably full of juice.

"Fine…you're the best, you're the greatest, what would I ever do without you?" I grumbled, a little mad that he still makes me say that. I mean it was cute when we were first getting to know each other, but now that we've been together long enough for the "cute older brother" phase to wear out, I get sick of it.

"Okay here's your juice, don't get your panties in a twist." He said shaking his head at me.

"Thank you!" I said, happily sitting down and drinking my juice.

"Hurry we need to leave soon," He said eating the rest of his eggs.

"I'm ready, just let me just go grab my bag quick!" I said running back up the stairs to grab my wristlet and my gym bag.

"Were taking the truck," Benji said as he walked outside locking the door behind him.

"Ok, I'm driving!" I yelled running to the truck.

"Fine," He mumbled as he climbed into the passenger side.

"Keys?" I asked holding my hand out.

"Just remember to go slower than normal." He said reluctantly handing me the keys.

"Of course brother dearest!" I said pulling out of the drive way.

_**-Time skip—**_

"Get to class," Benji told me, while I laid down on his desk.

"But I'm tired," I said not bothering to move.

"Kids are going to be coming into this class any minute, and they don't want to see you lying on my desk." He said grabbing a piece of chalk and writing on the board.

"Fine, but I need money for lunch." I said sitting up.

"Just take some from my wallet, you know where it is." He said not taking his eyes off the board.

"Ok," I said grabbing a dollar, then walking out of his classroom and walking over to my locker which was right across the hall.

"Heyy Sky!" Amber said walking up to me, for this move I my cover name was Sky, because I always wanted my name to be Sky. Amber was one of my "friends" at this school that I could actually stand to be alone in the same room with. She had really long, really black hair with striking blue eyes, and we have about the same build.

"Hey Am!" I said as I got my first period books out of my locker and then closed it and turned to Amber.

"Did you seriously break up with Ben?" She asked smirking at me as we walked down the hall to our first period class.

"Yeah, he got too clingy." I said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"You went on one date with him, how would you know?" She asked still smirking at me.

"He made me text him like every second of every day, I mean really I do need to sleep you know." I said smiling.

"Yeah I guess I would have broken up with him too, but he made a really big deal about it. He posted on Facebook that he broke up with you, and then Cassie commented on his status and said that she was there and heard the whole thing, and knows that you broke up with him." She said as we walked into the class. Upon entering I noticed that our normal teacher must have been sick or something because there was a sub at the front of the room writing on the board. We quickly walked in and sat in our normal seats in the second to last row.

"I didn't hear about that." I said as I sat down and tried to get as comfortable as I could in these hard plastic seats.

"Well everyone was talking about it, I think you're actually the first girl to ever break up with him!" She said causing me to smirk.

"Yeah well I'm just that good" I said shrugging, causing her to smile and laugh.

"Just that good at what?" Ben said walking into the classroom and sitting in the seat behind Amber.

"None ya, as in none of your business," I said smiling sweetly at him.

"When you talked about it in front of me it became my business." He said glaring at me.

"Well, what's got your panties in a twist?" I asked faking innocence.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you're sitting in front of me." He said still glaring at me.

"You're the one who sat behind me, and you know if I knew that you liked me so much I wouldn't have broken up with you." I said smirking.

"Really?" He asked looking suspicious.

"Yeah, I thought you were cheating on me with some other girl. But seeing how sad you are, maybe we can get back together!" I said smiling up at him.

"Really?" He asked looking surprised.

"Nope," I said popping the "p" and turning around in my seat to face the teacher who was still writing on the board.

"Really, you're that shallow?" Ben all but yelled at me, he must be really mad.

"Oh sweet heart don't hate the player, hate the game." I said looking back long enough to wink at him.

At this point the whole class had noticed our little argument, and most of them were laughing. The teacher must have noticed too, but he didn't turn around until the bell finally rang.

"Ok class, unless I'm hallucinating the bell has rang and ya'll are supposed to be quiet." He said turning around that was when I noticed that he looked really familiar. He almost looked like…no it can't be. But it is, it's Zachary Goode, oh good(e).

**Hey soo I know it's probably kinda bad, sorry I'm having a weird day, anyway review please! Thanks to everyone who faved, or alerted the story! Also, special thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome!**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I PROMISE I WILL TRY UPDATE SOON, LIKE SOMETIME THIS WEEK…**

**-I went back and fixed some grammar and stuff so yeah. If you see a spelling error or something just leave me a review so I can fix it! Thanks! :0)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I'm updating! Obviously…it would be weird if I wasn't. OK so here's the next chapter. I'm working on chapters for all my other stories so expect them to be updated sometime soon.**

**SO I'm going to start reading the Harry Potter books tonight, it should take me about two weeks to finish them at the most, so I won't be updating often in that time period. Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought I would get so many!**

**I will be going back and fixing grammar mistakes, and things like that in the first three chapters of this story, so yeah just fair warning. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

**CammiePOV**

Okay to be totally truthful Zach Goode is hot. Like beyond hot, he has messy black hair with emerald green eyes and a great build. I would totally date him if he wasn't on a mission to drag me home unwillingly, and there's the fact that he's the same age as Benji, which is kinda a little weird.

"OK class I'm Mr. Great but you can call me Mr. G." Zach said taking his eyes away from mine and looking around the class. I had to hold in a chuckle at his choice of alias name it was very puny, get it?

I couldn't tell wither or not he recognized me. My cover for this town was very similar to my real appearance, but I doubt that he's ever seen a real photo of me. I took great care to destroy all the photos of me that were ever taken, it was a good thing that I hated when people took my picture or it would have taken me forever to get rid of them all.

"Today we're going to talk about the Civil War." He said looking around the room again scanning to make sure everyone was paying attention, and for what must have been the first time in history everyone was.

"Shouldn't you ask us our names?" Grey asked him. Grey was a particularly weird girl that always had her nose in a book, and made it obvious that she was a nerd. Not that I have anything against nerds, I'm a nerd at heart, and one of my real best friends from Gallagher Liz, is a major nerd. So in my opinion nerds awesome, but I digress.

"Well I would Miss Grey but I already know all of your names." He said going around the class starting in the back and saying everyone's name correctly. When he got to me he hesitated, which was when I knew that he knew who I was, great.

"Sky," He said smirking at me, and to show that I wasn't afraid of him I smirked right back and said "Mr. Great," with a condescending tone. He just nodded his head while he kept smirking at me, the bum.

The rest of the class went off without a hitch except when Ben kicked the back of my chair. It wasn't a very hard kick and judging by the grunt of pain he sent out it hurt him more then it hurt me.

_Ding dong, ding dong_ – the bell signaling that the class period was over rang and we all got up out of our seats, I was about to walk out the door until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Sky can we have a quick chat?" I turned around and confirmed that my suspicions were correct and it was Zachary Goode.

"Of course Mr. Great," I said smiling and walking up to his desk, while I sent a nod to Amber, motioning that it was okay to leave without me.

We both stood there looking a little suspicious until the last person got out of the class room and he turned to me.

"So I'm finally in the presence of the famous Cammie Morgan," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes you are, and you must be my stalker the famous Zach Goode, I liked the puny last name by the way." I said nodding my head.

"I wouldn't say stalker but yeah, and I thought it was pretty good myself." He said smirking at me and shuffling some papers around his desk.

"So you're here to tell me that you want me to go back to the CIA right?" I asked turning to sit on top of a desk in the front row.

"Well I was going to say it a little nicer but yeah basically." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know it's time for me to stop running and start facing all the crap I left behind, but I'm just not ready." I said shaking my head.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened that was so bad you just left like that?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"Everyone lied to me, nothing was going the way I thought it should, and no one was really around to notice how much I was hurting inside." I said shrugging; playing it off like it was really no big deal.

"You just gave me a big explanation that told me very little." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"I just met you in person; you don't need to know my life story. Your mission objective was to get me back to the CIA, for an important mission that they want you and I to go on together. Josh always was terrible at computer programming; he should have had someone else do it for him." I said shaking my head at the memory.

"What do you mean by just you just met me in person?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well you almost caught me in Mississippi, I was in the car behind you by the way. Then in Alabama I was in the same elevator with you, I was holding a guitar case. Oh and in New York we rode in the same taxi to the airport." I said smiling as the smirk on his face turned into a frown.

"You're lying; the girl in the taxi was Asian." He said glaring at me.

"I'm the best in the business. Do you really think it would be that hard for me to make myself look Asian?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Well actually were tied for the best pavement artist, that's why Josh sent me after you." He said smirking as the late bell went off.

"I think that if the last year has anything to prove it would be that I am way better than you." I said picking at the nail polish on my nails.

"What class are you supposed to be in right now?" He asked choosing not to comment on my last statement.

"Tech-Ed but I normally skip anyway," I said shrugging.

"You don't get caught?" He asked looking suspicious.

"We have a mutual agreement. You see, I don't have to go to class twice a week as long as I go to the camping trip this weekend." I said propping my feet up on a desk close to mine.

"Why?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, he doesn't really like any of the other kids in my class, and coincidently our class is the class that he is watching over. So I told him that I wasn't going, and he got upset and said that I could skip twice a week, for the rest of the year if I went. Who wouldn't take a deal like that?" I said shrugging.

"Okay then, whatever floats your boat." He said shaking his head a little.

"Yeah he is a little kooky, but whatever. The point is I can't leave until after the camping trip is over. It would be way too suspicious. After that though…" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I think that I can arrange to take you back after the camping trip. I mean I've been trying to find you for over a year, what's another couple days?" He said folding his hands.

"Okay I'll be ready, now if you'll excuse me, my brother is expecting me in his room right about now." I said collecting my things and walking out of the classroom without so much as a backward glance. It took me until I got to Benji's door to realize what I had just agreed to. Next week I would be on my way back to the CIA.

**Hey sorry for taking so long! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and fav's! It's so awesome to see that so many people like my story!**

**Shout outs-**

**ZAMMIEwithabitofJAMMIE- Oh thanks! :0)**

**Gg- Sorry I haven't really been updating regularly! But supper thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**purplebutterfly12- Thank you! :0)**

**Lilly lolly- Oh my gosh I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :0)Jenny-Rambling-Ravie- Thank you! I'm glad that you think it's a good plot! I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Goody-Lover- Thanks for telling me that! I didn't even notice! I went back and changed his age a little so he's now older! Thank you soo much! :0)**

** - Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, I'm gonna start writing more for this story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Howtobecrazy101- THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I'm really glad you think I'm a good writer…it makes me really happy :0)**

**Luvslove- yaa sorry I haven't been updating my Gallagher Girl stories very much! School has taken its toll. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so sorry it's been so long, I lost the power cord for my lap top….Anyway, so it's really good to know that so many of you like my story! I have like 32 reviews already and I'm only on the fifth chapter! It's AWESOME! Thank you soo much for all the support! You guys are amazing!**

**Sorry for not updating in like a month! I had seriously bad writers block, I couldn't write anything for any of my stories! Now I'm way behind, and trying to catch up! I'll try to update again soon to make it up for you! I don't have school Monday so I should be able to update then! **

**Sorry for all the ! I don't really like using them but I thought it was needed.**

**Chapter 5 **

**CammiePOV**

"Benji!" I yelled at him as I ran into his classroom.

"What!" He yelled as he looked up and saw me running towards him.

"You won't guess who's here teaching in this building right now."

"Let me guess, Zach Goode?" He said looking up at me from his lesson plans.

"How did you know?" I asked scrunching up my face.

"I'm just that awesome," He said shrugging with a knowing grin on his face.

"The real reason?" I asked glaring at him.

"I saw the name Zach Great on the sign in sheet on the front desk this morning." He said looking back down at his papers.

"Visiting Leah again?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows at him playfully.

"No, why do you ask that?" He said quickly, his face turning a light shade of red.

"You know, you used to be a better liar." I said grinning at him.

"I still am, your just getting better at recognizing it."

"Yeah right, I can tell if someone is lying, even if they don't know they're lying, and you my darling brother are obviously lying."

"Well someone has on their big girl pants this morning." He muttered.

"Come on, you just need to admit to yourself….and to me that you find Leah very attractive. Then I'll leave you alone."

"Well of course she's attractive; a blind man would even admit that. But that's all she is, and she doesn't like me anyway so I don't see how it matters."

"I can't believe you're that stupid, of course she likes you! And she's actually a great person! I had lunch with her last week and she seems like a lovely person. You just need to get to know her, and I happen to know that she does like you so…"

"So..."

"So you should totally ask her out! You can cook for her and everything! It would be so cute; I can just see it now!" I said squealing a little.

"First of all, if I do ask her out you won't be seeing her at all. You'll be somewhere else entirely."

"What you think I don't have that house bugged up the wazoo?"

"Oh I have no doubt that you do. If I did ask her out and I'm not saying I will, but if I do I defiantly won't be having the date at the house."

"Oh really and where will you take her, oh wise one?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why would I tell you? So you could spy on me?"

"You know I'll find out anyway, and you should probably make that date sometime this week. We'll be heading back to the agency this weekend after the field trip." I said gathering my things as I started to walk out of the room.

"What do you mean we'll be heading back to the agency?" He asked all playfulness gone from his voice.

"You know we can't keep running forever. I need to face my past, and I need my friends back. The ones I've had lately seriously get on my nerves." I said turning to face him.

"This is a big decision for you, are you sure you're ready? You've been gone for awhile; you can't just randomly decide to go back to the people that lied to you all your life."

"I know, but I need to. Just to appease everybody, no one said I have to stay there. In fact I probably won't. MI6 is looking pretty good right now." I said shrugging, playing it off as it were nothing.

"That's just because the new director is "attractive" or so you women say." He said shaking his head. In all truth he was good eye candy, but not nearly as good as Goode. Wait did I really just think that? Oh good gravy I'm going insane!

"Well he is you have to admit. But no it isn't just that, MI6 is over in England so I won't have to worry about running into someone that knows me on the staff. Well except for Bex, and her family but they probably won't remember me anyway." I said shrugging, pretending that I didn't care. But on the inside I'm really actually quite sad that the best friends I've ever had probably don't remember me.

"Of course she'll remember you! She was your best friend, and she's a spy so she isn't going to forget you anytime soon." Benji said sensing my unease like the good brother he was, and coming over to give me a hug.

"Now you need to get to class, you don't want to get ISS (In School Suspension) for skipping class again, do you?" He said grinning at me.

"Me, never!" I said laughing with him.

**Did I promise Zammie last time? Sorry, it'll be in next chapter! I thought we could dig deeper into Benji and Cam's relationship first. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**So shout outs! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and fav's!**

**Gg- Ya he is just under cover as the sub, but Cammie is a little younger than him. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Radon- Thanks for the help! I'm gonna go back and fix up the story sometime over break hopefully. Cammie's :0)**

**Luvslove- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update! :0)**

** - Thanks for reviewing! Ya that little bit just popped into my head and I liked it so I wrote it down. :0)**

**Guest- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! :0)**

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm- Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you like the chapter! :0)**

**Disappointed Fan- Treat others the way you want to be treated K? :0)**

**howtobecrazzy101- Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! :0)**

**I'll try to start updating sooner but school has literally been kicking my bum! The more reviews the quicker I update! Thanks to everyone for being so supportive I love you guys! Please review! :0)**

**As always sorry if I forgot to give you a shout out, just send me another review, or PM me, and I'll fix it! :0)**

**And Like normal…..REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! :0)**

**p.s. I should be updating most of my stories this weekend so be on the look out! :0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Sorry I didn't update my other stories; it's still a struggle to write them. I'll try to work on them this week, and I hope to have them up by Saturday!**

**Chapter 6**

**CammiePOV**

I've been avoiding Zach all week. I still went to his class and everything, but I kept the talking to a minimum and was the last one to get in the class, and the first one out. I did this all because I knew that I was starting to feel for him, if even only a little…and that scared me. But by the time Friday came and all my things were packed into the back of Benji's truck, I started to resent the fact that he was taking me back.

"Come on Cam you don't want to be late and miss the bus, they're leaving at 8:00 on the dot." Benji yelled at me from the kitchen where he was waiting not so patiently for me to finish up in my room and come down.

"Ok!" I yelled down at him as I took one last look around my room and walked out, shutting the door behind me. It was always hard for me to leave somewhere that I was living, even if it was for a few days. It almost felt like I was leaving a part of me behind and in this case I know I will never be returning.

"You ready? I have your bag in the front seat of the truck so you don't have to dig around in the back, and I put the cover up on the back of the truck so no one can see our stuff." He said smirking at me.

"Good, and yeah I'm ready. Let's go, I don't want to be late." I said as I grabbed the stuff I had with me and ran out to the truck.

_**-Time Skip- To School-**_

"Hey Sky, you need to sit with me on the bus!" I heard as soon as I got out of the truck and arrived at the school. It was Shawn, one of the Queen Bee's at school that pretends to like me, but in reality she hates my existence. It's ok though, the feeling is mutual.

"Sure! That sounds great! Save us a seat, I need to load my things." I said pretending that I was happy with the idea of sitting with her. She was a total gossip queen and reminded me of Tina who I went to school with at Gallagher.

"Ok! We'll be in the very back!" She said as she smiled a little too happily at me and skipped over to the bus.

"The nerve of some people!" I mumbled to myself as I got my bags out of the truck and kissed Benji on the cheek.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." He said pulling me into a hug, as he laughed at my obvious moodiness.

"Yepp," I said popping the "p" as I climbed back out of the truck and almost stumbled into one Zachary Goode.

"Well hello there." He said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Mr. Great, how are you?" I said, struggling to stick to my cover when all I really wanted to do was slap that smirk of his nasty good looking face.

"I'm good and you Miss Sky?" He said rolling his eyes a little.

"Oh I'm just darn peachy, thanks for asking. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. The bus waits for no one." I said starting to walk away only to be grabbed by strong hands and pulled back closer to one Zach Goode.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you by this Cam." He whispered into my ear.

"It doesn't matter if you meant to hurt me. It's not your fault you know, I decided to go back. I'm just getting cold feet." I said more to myself than to him.

"People normally get cold feet before weddings. Planning on getting married?" He said smirking down at me. Just then I realized exactly how close we actually were. If I moved a millimeter more my head would be resting comfortably on his chest. Wait no Cammie get a hold of yourself his chest wouldn't be comfortable. He has way too much muscle for that. Well that worked well Cam now your thinking about how good his abs are, yeah way to get a hold of yourself girlfriend.

"Of course not, what I'm doing is way tougher than getting married. Are you going to let me go now? I'm sure everyone's staring at us now." I said turning my head up to meet his gaze, being extra careful not to look at his lips, and failing.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, we still have some kinks in the plan we need to work out." He said letting me go and bending down to pick up my bags that somehow ended up on the floor.

"Fine, you know where to find me. Just don't interrupt my beauty sleep or I might have to kill you." I said smirking letting him know that I might or might not be joking about that last statement.

"I would like to see you try Gallagher Girl. If we're going to talk it's going to have to be sometime at night. I can't just snatch you out from a hike or something. That would be too suspicious.

"Gallagher Girl, really?" I asked rolling my eyes at him as I grabbed my stuff back from him.

"Yeah really, you went to Gallagher right? Therefore you are Gallagher Girl." He said smirking again at me. Ugh that's really starting to get annoying.

"I went there for less than a year Blackthorne Boy and I still know more than you do." I said using his smirk against him as I turned around and walked to the bus. Between Zach and all my other friends-that-aren't-really-my-friends I was going to have an awesome weekend, I could just feel it. Note the extreme sarcasm people; my weekend was going to be terrible.

**SO yeah that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it and review, fav, or follow! I would be so happy! Anyway I updated all of my stories except for Back in the light, which is the one I should have updated first but I just couldn't. Writers block, and the fact that it's getting close to the ending and I don't want to let it go! So I should update sometime this week or this weekend hopefully! **

**Remember the more reviews the sooner I update!**

**Thanks for all the alerts, faves and reviews I love you guys so much! :0)**

**Shout outs:**

**Mrs. Horan-McDonough: Thanks for the review! And for the spelling help! If I remember correctly I went back and changed it right after I got the review but I will check tomorrow just in case! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**GallagherGirlXOX: Thanks for your review! Cammie is almost 18, Benji is 22, and Zach is 20. :0)**

**ThePennedParadox: Thanks for reviewing! I didn't get your old pen name though because it just gave me a . not a name….unless your pen name was . but I don't really think it was lol. Anyway thanks for the review! :0)**

**Gg01: Sorry it took so long for me to post the past couple times! I'm really sorry you had to go back and reread it, but thanks soo much for doing so! Thanks for the review! :0)**

**redCammie257: Thanks! I love knowing that people think my chapters are funny! Its kinda in the genes…my mom was a clown lol :0) And about your confusion it was saying that he had to admit to Cammie and himself that he likes the secretary I just used the wrong name, sorry! I'll go back and fix that tomorrow too! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm- I love your pen name! And thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad you like it! And yeah the :0) are my best friends lol. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Ktclaire99- Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Oh and Happy Easter! I know it's a couple days late…but oh well :0) You guys are doing a great job of reviewing keep it up! :0)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I got ten! I was seriously flipping out you guys are amazing! Anyway I decided to put shout outs up here sooo…**

**Shout outs:**

**Mrs. Horan-McDonough: Thanks for the review lol and cool I get to be a captain lol! :0)**

**emg9900: Yeah sorry, that does tend to get a little confusing, but I decided to have him be older than her, because I wanted her to still technically be in high school while he was already working. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it! :0)**

**E: Lol just read below haha, thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm: Aww thanks! I was listening to music while I was creating my profile and the song was kiss me slowly and I looked at the cover and say thewayitwas and was like that fits, so ya that's how I came up with it lol. Ya I can't wait to start writing them too, and lol love the faces! :0) Benji will have a girlfriend, and yeah I can't tell you who it is….sorry. You'll find out soon enough, it is a character from the books though. Thanks for the review! :0)**

**Gg01: Your welcome! Sorry I've been so terrible at posting for this story, and yeah Zach is 20, and Cammie is almost 18. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Graaccee: Yeah you will have Zammie, in fact there might be some in this chapter ;) Anyway yeah I hate reading fanfictions where Cammie is a weakling and needs to be taken care of too. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Uknowiloveu: Lol I updated! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Spies-can-solve-puzzles: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I love the nails in your picture so cute! And Benji is going with Cammie too, sorry for the confusion! :0)**

**MarvelAsh: Thanks! Well….you'll have an answer to your question in the chapter soo yeah. Thanks for the review! :0)**

**GraceForever: Thanks I'm glad you like it! Yeah I love Zammie too! :0)**

**Ok now that that's done…on to the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows, you guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 7**

**CammiePOV**

"Cammie wake up!" I heard a male voice whisper yell at me from right beside my bed. I bolted up into sitting position, almost banging my head on the bunk above me.

"What do you want?" I whisper yelled back at him. My eyes were adjusted to the dark enough for me to see that there was a tallish male with a well muscled body standing in front of my bed.

"Well miss cranky pants, I wanted to talk to you but if you're going to act that way I might as well just leave." I heard the voice whisper. By now I was almost 100% sure it was Zach. No one other than a well trained operative would be able to get so close to my bed without waking me up, and Zach and Benji are the only spy's here, and Benji would never have called my cranky for fear I would retaliate. That left one option.

"Fine Zach I'll meet you outside." I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Why can't you just come now?" He said, not moving from where he was standing.

"Now look who's cranky." I mumbled as I silently rolled out of bed and followed him out the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him as I sat down on the stump beside him.

"Well for one, is Benji coming with you?" He asked looking up at the sky.

"Yes, where I go Benji goes." I said yawning.

"Ok so what form of transportation are we using to get home?" He asked, looking over at me.

**ZachPOV**

When I looked over at Cammie I saw that she was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of really short, short shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her eyes were droopy with sleep, she looked really beautiful.

"No air travel, Benji doesn't like it, and we have too much stuff. So we can all take the truck. We'll have to stay in a hotel somewhere, because under no circumstances am I spending all that time with the two of you in a cramped truck." She said, causing me to smirk slightly at her.

"Worried I'll bite Gallagher Girl?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah sure Blackthorn Boy, like you would ever get close enough to bite me." She said rolling her eyes slightly at me.

"Why must I be Blackthorn Boy? Why can't I be Blackthorn Man?" I asked her jokingly.

"Because Blackthorn Man makes you sound like some sort of cheesy super hero." She said, rolling her big beautiful eyes at me, again.

"Well maybe I want to have a cheesy superhero name, ever thought of that?" I said smirking at her.

"I never thought you to be the superhero type you know?" Cammie said her face turning an attractive shade of red.

"Well then what type do you think I am?" I asked her, wanting to see that red face again.

"Weren't we supposed to be talking about completing your mission?" She asked again turning her face to the side so I couldn't see it.

"We were, but I want to know your answer." I said scooting closer to her on the stump, she just scooted farther away until she was at the very end and I was flush against her.

"Well I don't know, so that's your answer." She said still refusing to look at me.

"But you do." I said confidently as I grabbed one of her hands and started rubbing the back of it with my thumb.

"To be totally honest I think you're a player, happy?" She said yanking her hand away from me.

"Well I can see where you're coming from, with my good looks and all but really I'm not." I said grabbing her hand again; she didn't pull back this time.

"Sure, that's what they all say." She said as she turned around and rolled her eyes at me. She does that a lot; in fact she does it almost as much as I smirk.

"Well how would you know that I'm really a player if you don't know me all that well?" I asked her in a soft voice.

"Yeah I don't know you all that well, and you don't know me at all really. So why do you like me?" She asked.

"I'll admit I don't know you that well, but I do know you well enough to know that you're loyal to your friends and family, you're a kick butt spy, and you would never willingly hurt someone you cared about."

"That's not much," She said starting to stand up.

"But it's enough," I said smirking as I stood up and pulled her into a kiss.

**Ok so I seriously love you guys! I can't believe I'm only on the seventh chapter and I already have 50 reviews! It like blows my mind! Keep it up and I'll love you forever! Lol, anyway leave a review…you know you want to lol! :0)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks soo much for the reviews, faves, and follows! I'm so happy that so many people like this story! Anyway on to the story!**

**Chapter 8**

**CammiePOV**

I knew I needed to pull away, but I didn't want to. Zach was a great kisser and I would have been fine staying up all night out here just kissing him, but because it was Zach I couldn't, so I pulled away.

"I need to get back to my cabin." I said, and then before he could stop me I ran back to my cabin and slid into my bunk getting my breathing under control. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon so I grabbed my IPod and started listening to some music to get my mind off of Zach.

The next morning we all woke up and went to the bathroom cabin on the other side of the camp to get showers, and stuff.

"So I heard that Sara and Craig got it on last night." Amber said as we changed into ours swim suits so we could take a shower. There was only an open shower, and even though it's okay to get changed in front of other girls talking a shower naked in a room full of other girls is not something we like to do.

"It doesn't surprise me." I said as I fastened the back of my bikini. Sara was one of those girls that kinda slept around.

"Well she wasn't the only one that got some, was she Sky?" Shawn said from beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, seriously confused as to what she was talking about.

"You got some action from Mr. Great last night. I mean I don't blame you he is hot, but it's kinda illegal ya know?" She said smirking at me, by this time every girl in the room was staring at me with shock written all over their faces.

"Wow, you learn new things about yourself every day." I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?" Someone in the back of the room asked.

"Well I just found out I was jail bait, someone should have told me sooner." I said throwing up my arms and laughing. Every one else started laughing too, except for Shawn.

"I know what I saw, and I saw you and Mr. Great kissing." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't think I'm desperate enough to make out with a teacher Shawn, just saying." I said shrugging as I grabbed the things I needed to take a shower and went into the big shower, ending the conversation. That was a close one, I should have known someone asle was there and sall us.

**BenjiPOV**

The class I had with me for the weekend was starting to get on my nerves. Half the guys in my cabin left in the middle of the night to go "pee" which I was sure was what really happened. Then this morning I woke up and found the guys that left were nursing hang over's. Serves them right for waking me up twenty times last night, drinking is so stupid they need to grow up. I mean they're in high school and have taken multiple health classes that all talked about the negative effects of alcohol. Anyway I don't understand how they thought they were going to get away with it. I had all of their stupid butts sent home as soon as they woke up. So now there's only three guys in my cabin.

"Ok guys we need to go meet the girls at the food court, get breakfast and then we have a nature hike." I said reading from our schedule as we walked to the main building that doubled as the food court.

**ZachPOV**

"Ok class listen up, were scheduled to have free time for the first three hours, then we have a water lab at the creek. For the first three hours you will be on your own to do whatever you want as long as you stay in the camp and don't cause any trouble okay?" I said to my class as they cheered at the idea of having free time.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said smirking at them before I left to go back to my cabin and get my swim trunks, I was going to spend my three free hours in the lake.

**CammiePOV**

"Okay guys you are going to have free time right after breakfast for three hours, and then were going on a nature hike! Once we get back from the hike were going to the big camp fire party thing that everyone will be going to. I'm tired so I'm going to spend those three hours sleeping, you guys can go do what you want, as long as I don't hear that you did something bad. Okay?" Our teacher asked. We all nodded, excited that we would get free time.

"Good I'm going to the lake to get a tan, mines fading." Amber said grabbing my arm and pulling me along behind her. We went back to our cabin and grabbed our drying swim suits from the porch banister, then changed, grabbed our towels then went out to the lake.

"At least it's nice out here." Amber said from the ground beside me where she was laying out on her towel.

"Yeah, the forest is really beautiful." I said smiling up at the clouds that looked like a horse.

"Are you even going to go swimming?" I asked Amber. We had been laying here for an hour already and I was starting to get bored, and now when I got bored I started thinking about Zach. Like how he's such a good kisser, and his dark hair smelled like his shampoo mixed with the forest. Yeah thinking about Zach is so not good for me. I need to get it together.

"Ew no, that's gross, swimming in fish pee? I think not, you can if you want to though, I won't be offended." She said. That was why I loved her, she got grossed out by the simplest things but she wasn't one of those people that always had to be with other people, she was okay being by herself.

"Okay I will, I'll be back in a little." I said waving to her.

"Have fun swimming in fish pee." She mumbled as she turned over to get the other side of her body tan.

**Ohh there both at the lake, what's going to happen? I'll update tomorrow if I get 15 reviews, can you do it? I think you can! :0)**

**Ok so I hope you liked it! I have a proposition for you, and I think it's something we can all benefit from. Ok so here it is, if I get 100 reviews on or before the 10th chapter I will update every day after the tenth chapter is up. So yeah review! I would be like so happy if I did! I love that you guys seem to like this story so much, and I love writing it for you! :0)**

**Thanks for all the follows and faves I love you guys too! :0)**

**Shout outs:**

**chameleon-goddess16: Thanks for the review I hope you liked the chapter! By the way I love the lizard from Tangled! :0)**

**kaitgirl: Awesome! I'm glad you smiled! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for the review! :0)**

**alilrose: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah they did, and they might again next chapter *hint hint* :0)**

**Mrs. Horan-McDonough: Lol I'm okay with that and yes yes they did, them might next chapter too...Thanks for reviewing :0)**

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm: Lol yeah you might have guessed right, but I won't tell you that, So you may or may not be right about who Benji's girlfriend is. Cammie is 17 almost 18, and yeah that does look weird in the good way lol :0P lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**emg99000: Thanks I'm glad you like it! Your quite welcome! It's my fault you didn't know anyway and other people have asked too, so I'm going to need to put it in a chapter sometime, probably next chapter. Anyway I'm always glad to answer questions! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Spies-can-solve-puzzles: Yep, no problem! :0) Glad you liked the chapter! There might be more Zammie next chapter too...and yeah they look really good, my friend always does her nails in like themes for the month, and there so detailed its crazy! She painted her nails like a peice of notebook paper one month! I don't even have the patience to paint mine a solid color sometimes! Lol anyway thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Gg01: Yeah it was kinda fast, but don't worry the story is far from being done! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Alicedancelivelovelaugh: Lol thanks! I'm glad you like it! Don't worry I wouldn't ever forget her friends! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Uknowiloveu: Lol yeah, I had planed from the beginning that Shawn would see them, and she might see them later on too *hint hint* Lol thanks! :0)**

**belltail: Thanks! Yeah there might be more next chapter so review! Thanks for the review! :0)**

**Guest: Thanks for telling me! I went back and fixed it! :0)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so I got ten reviews! Thanks so much, I love you! This is kinda a short filler chapter, sorry. I don't have much time to write it! Anyway I'm currently working on a new Twilight story that I hope to put up sometime today too! Read on!**

**Chapter 9**

**CammiePOV**

I put on some sunscreen before I went out to the lake so I wouldn't get burnt. I may look like I tan well, but if I don't put sunscreen on every couple hours I fry up like a lobster. No lie it's bad. So when I went into the lake I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I just went under right away and passed everyone that was playing around in the water and went out to the deeper side where there were less people so I could swim laps. I love swimming, it's my favorite sport. Baseball is a close second though.

Just as I turned around to start my fifth lap someone came up behind me. I should have seen them coming but the water was too murky to see your hand in front of your face, so I didn't. So when hands grabbed my waist I kinda flipped, literally. I grabbed one of the hands and using the advantage of being in water I put as much power as I could into flipping the hand over, so the person the hand belonged to would flip too. He did.

"Cam what the heck!" The voice I recognized as Zach all but yelled at me. He was now standing in front of me with an annoyed look on his face. His hair was dripping wet, and much to my pleasure-no Cam displeasure- he wasn't wearing a shirt, so his amazing-no not amazing its terrible Cam say it with me _terrible_- eight pack was showing.

"Who? I'm sorry you must be mistaking me with someone else my name is Sky." I said, just in case someone had heard him call me by my real name.

"Cut the crap no one's in hearing range." He said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine then Zachary, do you want to tell me why you tried to scare me?" I asked with my hands on my hips under the water. I knew he couldn't see, but it's a force of habit.

"Tried? I think I succeeded, you were about ready to jump out of your pants." He said smirking at me.

"I'm not wearing pants," I said shaking my head at him.

"So the bottom half of you is naked, I didn't really need to know that." He said giving me a weird look.

"Of course I'm wearing bikini bottoms, do you really think I would go skinny dipping in a lake with those bozos?" I asked pointing my thumb at the jocks who were throwing a football.

"Well how was I supposed to know, you said you weren't wearing pants? That generally implies that you aren't wearing anything on the lower half." He said starting to get a little upset.

"No you said that I almost jumped out of my pants, and pants implies long jean like pants ya know?" I said shaking my head at him.

"Whatever, let's just drop it. Why did you leave so quickly this morning?" He asked causing my face to turn red.

"I don't know," I said looking down, and refusing to meet his eye.

"Don't look down, you look so cute when you blush Gallagher Girl." He said taking one of his hands and gently lifting my chin up to his face as he smiled at me.

"You know we're kinda just standing here in the middle of the lake where anyone can see us right? I mean we got close enough to being caught last night, let's not let that happen again." I said pulling my chin out of his hand as I started to swim away.

"Cam," He said before he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back to him.

"I'm serious anyone could be watching us right now!" I said pulling myself away from him again.

"We need to talk, come to my cabin." He begged as he pulled me back again.

"I'll think about it." I said, refusing to give him a straight answer.

"Oh Gallagher Girl you'll do more than think about it." He whispered into my ear causing shivers to go down my spine. Then he finally let me go and I swam to the shore as quickly as I could.

"Hey Amber, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go take a quick nap in the cabin, okay?" I asked her as I picked my towel off the sand and shook all the sand off of it before I wrapped it around myself.

"Sure, how was the fish pee?" She asked not bothering to move her head so the blanket muffled her words a bit.

"It was good, you know it's not all fish pee right?" I said shaking my head at her, even though she couldn't see me.

"Well fish live in it, and fish pee, and poop, so there is some pee and poop in there, and one of the guys probably peed too. So not worth it." She said, she was a city girl and didn't like to get dirty. She also told me that when she was little her parents took her to the country on vacation and there was a lake by their cabin and she was swimming in it and she swears that some fish attacked her, I don't really know that I believe her.

"Whatever floats your boat princess." I mumbled under my breath before I started walking away, I'm really nervous to see Zach again, stupid hormones.

I quickly walked to the cabin and by the time I got there my body was dry; my hair was still really wet though. So I just threw a t-shirt over my bikini and threw on a pair of jeans in case we went into the woods. Trust me, never go into the woods wearing shorts, you will end up with ticks, and scratches all over your legs, it is so not worth it.

Then I walked over to the cabin that I knew to be Zach's. On the walk over I decided that after I meet with Zach I'll go see if I can find Benji, I haven't seen him at all since I got here.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, up for a little walk thru the woods?" I heard Zach call from behind me.

"Sure," I said shrugging as I turned around and followed Zach's form into the woods. For a while we just walked in comfortable silence until Zach spoke up.

"So are you going to stay in the CIA after the mission?"

"Defiantly not," I said laughing at the thought of staying in the CIA.

"Why not?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Well lets just say that me and Josh don't exactly get along." I said getting angry at the thought of his name.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You do realize you asked that twice now right? Well basically long story short, we dated, he cheated, I got mad." I said shrugging like it was nothing.

"He cheated on you?" He asked his eyebrows shooting up.

"Yeah, why is that such a big surprise." I asked walking up beside him.

"Well I certainly would never cheat on you." He said causing me to blush.

"That's sweet thanks." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"I mean it you know." He said as he stopped walking, and grabbed my hand.

"I know," I said looking up into his amazing green eyes.

"I really like you Cam." He said before he bent down and pressed his lips gently to mine.

**Sorry if it's terrible! Hey at least I updated two days in a row! Anyway I hope you like it! Thanks for all the faves, and follows!**

**Shout outs:**

**alilrose: Thanks! It means alot! :0)**

**Arielle007: Thanks for reviewing! I was so happy to read your review it was really awesome! :0)**

**Guest 1: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! :0)**

**Guest 2: There were two of you so I put numbers after Guest, but thanks for reviewing! It was awesome to get your review! I'm so glad you like it! :0)**

**Luv it: Thanks! I was really hoping I would get ten reviews too! :0)**

**emg9900: Sory you got confused! Thanks! I'm really glad that you like my writing! It's awesome to know that people like my writing, as I'm thinking about being a writer! Thanks for your review! :0)**

**Duchess rox: Haha thanks for the review! I updated, are you happy? Lol :0)**

**Mrs. Horan-McDonough: Lol hurtful! Just kidding, I'm okay with not being a captain, too much pressure lol. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Kitty-Kat: Oh thank you! I'm so glad you like it! Yeah I have most of the plot planned out, I'm still debating on how I'm going to end it though. But don't worry I would never write a story without a happy ending! Thanks for the review it made me smile! I hope you liked the chapter! :0)**

**Uknowiloveu: Thanks for the review! Lol yeah my friend once said that to me while we were swimming in a lake, she turned to me and was like "You know we're swimming in fish pee right?" I just laughed. It doesn't bother me much, I just like to tell myself that they don't really pee, even though I'm sure they do.**

**Thanks for all the Faves, Reviews, and Alerts! You guys make my day! **

**How about we up the anty and say if I get 15ish reviews I'll update sometime this week again! Is that okay? If not I'll probably update this weekend. Don't worry I wont forget about you guys. I love this story too much! :0)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so I'm updating, obviously. Anywho yeah so I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! Ya'll are awesome! SO yeah I don't have 100 reviews yet…bummer! But I think I'm close? Yes? Well I would love to have 100 it would make me like soo happy! And when I'm happy I update more...**

**Warning: Filler Chapter! Sorry!**

**Chapter 10**

**CammiePOV**

I was kissing Zach again, I really should stop. I'm not supposed to get emotionally attached to anyone on a mission, and this was basically a mission. Part of me that didn't care that I was breaking one of my rules, that was the part that wanted me to stay in the forest and kiss Zach forever. It wasn't really an option though, so I pulled away.

**ZachPOV**

I probably shouldn't be kissing Cammie. Fine, I really shouldn't be kissing Cammie. Were both just going to end up hurt once I got her back to Langley and we got back from the mission we were supposed to go on. She would be going to MI6 and I already had a job in the CIA. Besides for a spy emotional attachment was a big no-no. It was better if you stayed single until you retired so you wouldn't have to worry about something going wrong and the people you love getting hurt. But I just couldn't bring myself to pull back from the kiss. Then she pulled away, and spun around, ready to make a run for it.

"Why do you always run after we kiss?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand to keep her from running away.

"What do you mean?" She said, pretending to be oblivious.

"You know what I mean." I said, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Look Zach, we both know this won't work out in the end, and just by doing this we're breaking so major rules. I mean yeah I like you, and you like me, but in the end we'll probably just end up hurting each other." She said, voicing my fears.

"Yeah I know, but that won't happen." I said, trying to convince the both of us that maybe this could actually work.

"You don't know that." She said, shaking her head slightly.

"Well neither do you, so why don't we just take this day by day, and see how it turns out okay?" I asked before I let go of her hand that I was still holding.

"Okay," She said before she reached up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," I said as I smirked down at her.

"I need to go, I only have an hour of break left, and I wanted to talk to Benji." She said before she gave me a quick hug and walked away thru the trees.

**CammiePOV**

It only took me a couple minutes to find Benji, despite my mind being on other things. Namely Zach, but yeah I won't admit that to anyone, so don't ask.

"Yo teacher dude." I said as I poked Benji in the back of the head.

"Sky aren't you supposed to be on break?" He asked looking annoyed by my presence. The nerve of some peoples brothers.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to see my wonderful brother." I said laying on the sarcasm.

"I feel so loved."He said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You should, I walked ten minutes thru the woods to find you." I said rolling my eyes back at him. Real mature, I know.

"Wow ten minutes! What took you so long?"

"I was thinking about other things."

"Like a hunky teacher?"

"Did you just call a guy hunky?"

"Maybe,"

"You did, and you wonder why I worry about you sometimes. That's so awkward, just stop."

"Just stop what? I wasn't doing anything?"

"You called a guy hunky, guys don't call other guys hunky!"

"Yes they do,"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Oh my word would you two please stop!" The other female teacher yelled at us. She was a mean lady that taught my sixth period study hall, and yelled at us for taking too long to pee. I mean really why does it matter how long we were peeing?

"Yes ma'am," We both said at the same time. Huh she must scare Benji too.

"Good, now were almost back at the camp site. Could you please just stop talking until then?" She asked sarcastically, not really expecting the answer. So we walked in silence the next ten minutes till we got back to the camp site.

"You got us in trouble!" I yelled at him as soon as we were out of her hearing range.

"No, you are the child therefore you got us in trouble." He said pointing his finger at me.

"You're the older one!"

"No really, I thought I was still in high school." He said sarcastically throwing his hands over his heart with a surprised expression on his face.

"Technically at the moment you are, because you teach high school."

"Well technically you are a minor so you have to listen to me!"

"How many times have you said that age is just a number?"

"It is just a number; it's just a very important number!"

"Okay you two," Amber said as she came up behind us.

"What!" We both yelled at her, causing us to glare at each other.

"Well, that was rude. Anyway I need to steel Sky, we need to get back to the main cabin and find the others. But I think you two should apologize first. I don't need to deal with her when she gets grumpy."

"Fine, I'm sorry Sky." Benji said bowing his head slightly.

"Me too," I said pulling him into a hug.

**I don't like this chapter! It just seems kinda bad to me, but I couldn't think of anything else to do, so yep. I don't like writing fluff if you haven't noticed yet, because I'm kinda terrible at it. But either way, fluff is needed so…oh well I'll deal. I had the Benji/Cam fight because what brothers and sisters don't fight? It was just kinda unrealistic how perfect there relationship was.**

**I only got 7 reviews :( bummer...**

**Anyway yeah so review!**

**Shout outs: **

**chameleon-goddess16: He is older, around 20 and Cam is 17 almost 18. Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**mnash: OH thanks! Thats so sweet of you to say! :0)**

**Mrs. Horan-McDonough: Lol I like your profile pic. And lovely but you can keep the captain title for yourself! :0)**

**CoLoRfULBoOkWoRm: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for the awesome review! :0)**

**gallaghergirl2673: I updated for you! I wasnt going to update till Saturday, then I got your review and I had to update! I hope you did well on your test! I hate taking big tests like that, I totally feel for you! Sorry that it's just a filler chapter, but the good stuff starts happening next chapter! Hope you liked it! :0)**

**emg9900: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Yeah I cant wait to get to there too, but there's still a few more chapters, I have some good stuff planed! Oh thanks! Thats so awesome to hear! Sorry this chapter isn't really verry good...Its really just a filler nothing good happens until next chapter. :0)**

**Z: Oh thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Arielle007: Oh thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry there wasn't much too this chapter, next one will be be****tter! Thanks for reviewing! :0)**

**Reviews? I might update again this weekend...just saying. :0)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been so long! My poppop has been in and out of the hospital for the past two weeks so I haven't had much time to write. Thanks for all the faves and follows though! I'm always so happy when people follow and fav me and my stories! Thanks so much!**

**Important AN at bottom!**

**Warning: ****This is another filler chapter, with no Zammie. But it is rather important in the story progression**** so...Stick with me! Next chapter will be better!**

**Reviews:**

_gallaghergirl2673: Of course! Yeah I like Zammie too, sorry this chapter doesnt have any...the next one will have alot though. Thanks for the review! :0)_

_Mrs. Horan-McDonough:Lol I love Pitch Perfect! Fat Amy is like amazing! But yeah...I just dont know, we could co-captain? Thanks for the review! :0)_

_NYCdream: Sorry I've been so long! Thanks for the review! :0)_

_Ghost-is-back-29: Yeah that is a good idea, I'll start them on this chapter! Thanks for the review and the idea! :0)_

_CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm: Sorry I havent updated in so long! I promise that I'll update again soon with a better chapter! :0)_

_emg9900: Thanks! Yeah I know it was bad and this chapter is bad too. Sorry just stick with me! I promise next chapter will be back to my normal standard! :0)_

_Luvslove: Hey girl! Lol yeah I havent really gotten to the main plot yet, but its comming soon! Thanks for telling me that, I went back and fixed it! :0)_

_Spies-can-solve-puzzles: Yeah thanks! It was kinda boring to write, so was this one, and this is another filller chapter that isnt as good as last one, sorry! I'm glad you liked last chapter though! :0)_

_GallagherGirlXOX: Thanks! Sorry this is another filler chapter and I dont think it's as good as the last one but oh well...Yeah that was a mistake on my part sorry, I went back and changed it! Thanks for telling me! :0)_

_Arielle007: Yeah I have a little brother that I fight with all the time too. Except now he's my size and he's actually capable of fighting back. Thanks! Yeah, I went back and fixed it! I was going to have her do that actually, but I wrote it off because the COC wil be diffrent in this story...Yeah sorry, but thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took me so long! :0)_

**Chapter 11**

**CammiePOV**

"Ugh why did we have to come to this stupid camp in the first place?" Shawn asked from way behind me. We were taking our hike and apparently she didn't get the memo that said to wear pants while hiking. So now she has scratches all over her legs, and insects attacking her head because she didn't bring bug spray.

"It's a Bio fieldtrip; you should have known that we would be walking in the woods." I said rolling my eyes at her stupidity.

"Yeah I thought you said you used to go camping in the woods all the time." Amber yelled back at Shawn.

"Well that was years ago, how was I supposed to remember?" She said as she started breathing heavily. She must be really out of shape we've only been walking for twenty two minutes and eleven seconds; she shouldn't be breathing so heavy already.

"Didn't you say that you and Greg went camping a couple weeks ago?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at Amber who was standing beside me.

"Why did you bring him up? You know I don't like talking about him!" She said starting to cry. She was only dating Greg for a week, but well it's her were talking about. She stopped eating for a week after they broke up, saying she was too depressed to get off her couch, she didn't even come to school. And being the spy I am I knew she was cheating on him anyway, and she only dated him to get a good grade on her American Cultures project.

"Why is she crying?" One of the camp councilors (s.p.?) asked finally noticing the crying girl in the back of the line.

"Well you see-"Amber started saying before she was cut off by Shawn and her crying that was starting to increase in volume.

"I..She…He…He dumped…me…ugh…whywouldsomeone….cheatonme? I'mtoopretty!" She said, her words getting slurred together. The councilor was now in total flip out mode and was calling for help on her radio. I don't understand why though, all she needed was a good Gibb slap to the back of her head. (NCIS anyone?)

"It's okay honey you'll be fine. Do you want to go back to the cabin?" The councilor asked as she tried everything she could to calm down a still crying Shawn. By this time Amber and I couldn't look at each other for fear that we would end up laughing hysterically. Shawn just nodded her head into the councilors shoulder.

"Okay class, were going to cut this hike short, everyone about face and head back to the camp site. I'll go in back and Sky you lead everyone back. Okay?" Our Tech-Ed teacher said to us once he arrived on the scene.

"Yes sir," We all replied as we turned around and I walked to the front of the line and started leading the class to the campsite.

"So why do you think Shawn broke down like that?" Amber asked when she finally caught up with me.

"I don't know, she was probably just PMS'ing or something." I said shrugging. I knew that was a lie though. She was upset because her current boyfriend was cheating on her with some college girl. I don't really blame him, but it would raise too many questions if I told Amber that.

"Yeah so what where you and your brother fighting about?" Amber asked changing the subject.

"Oh nothing, I guess he just heard that rumor that Shawn was spreading about me and Mr. Great." I lied to her, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh my word I can't believe she did that to you! She's so desperate! I mean Mr. Great is hot but its jail bait!" She said, throwing her arms out wide and almost hitting the girl that was standing beside her.

"I'm so sorry!" She said grabbing the girl's shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Amber, let her go! You didn't actually hit her!" I yelled at Amber then I turned to the girl and apologized profusely.

"Sorry," Amber muttered, color rising to her cheeks before she grabbed my hand and pulled me up farther.

"That was so embarrassing!" She said shaking her head.

"Yes, yes it was." I said as I smirked at her.

"Hey no one likes a smart aleck!" She yelled at me before she punched my arm.

"Abusive!" I yelled before I punched her back, being careful not to hurt her.

"Okay I give, you win!" She said as she grabbed my shoulders and we stumbled out into the campsite.

"You're dang right I win!" I said pushing her.

"Don't be a sour winner." She said pushing me back.

"Okay class, now that were back I expect you all to be on your best behavior. You have free time until the campfire tonight at eight, ya'll better be there." One of our councilors said before she walked off, leaving us alone.

"So what are we gonna do?" Amber turned and asked me.

"Well I still don't have a tan; wanna go back to the lake?" I asked knowing she would agree because she loved tanning.

"Of course! Let's get going, we're wasting daylight!" She yelled before taking my arm and dragging me back to the cabin to get changed.

**I don't like the chapter, I feel like it doesn't flow, but oh well. Next one will probably be better and have Zammie. I know I said that before sorry! I'm currently at home sick so yeah….**

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**Okay so were at 90 reviews now and I've been getting at least 10 reviews per chapter so I would be seriously happy if we make it to 100 reviews! **

**I might just be happy enough to update tomorrow….**

**Next chapter will be better! Stick with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope I didn't promise to update….Oh well. Yeah sorry, first my mom went on a 2 week mission trip to Africa, then I lost my computer, and I went to the orthodontist and lol I have an extra wisdom tooth that needs to be pulled! Yeah so my mouth is in bad condition at the moment, and will remain that way until I get them pulled in a couple weeks :0( Anyway I hope your past couple days have been better than mine!  
**

**Thanks for the alerts, fav's, and reviews! Ya'll are amazin!  
**

**Chapter 12  
CammiesPOV**

"So are you going to tell me what you're going to do for your epic finally yet?" Benji asked me. The campfire had just ended, and neither of us were tired so we decided to take a little walk through the woods….in the dark. Not that I minded it really, it helped me practice with my night vision.

"Well I would, but this is my last one for a while, and I wanted to make it extra special, so I want you to be surprised too!" I said smiling up at him.

"Fine, don't tell your favorite brother, that tells you everything. Just keep it to yourself. I'm sure he doesn't want to know anyway." He said, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Benji!" I said laughing at his childishness.

"Fine, if you won't tell me I'll just go back to the cabin. The boys can only be left alone so long." He said before turning around and walking back. Then I heard footsteps in front of me, and I looked up to see Zach walking to me with a smirk on his face.

"Did I scare you Gallagher Girl?" He asked coming to walk beside me.

"Obviously not, if you did I would have attacked you." I said shrugging my shoulders, and pulling my coat closer around me.

"Sure, like you could land a punch." He said, playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, because I'm such a terrible fighter." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Well you went to Gallagher so you can't be that bad, but I went to Blackthorne." He said smirking at me again, gosh that's so annoying! But its kinda cute, wait forget I said that. It's totally unattractive, yeah Cam keep telling yourself that.

"So you think Blackthorne is that much better than Gallagher?" I asked him a small smile on my face.

"Oh hunny, I don't just think so. I know so." He said throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"Really? Just because you guys are trained to be assassins doesn't mean your any better at fighting than us. It just means you know more ways to kill people than most people that attend Gallagher." I said getting closer to his side. He just smelled soo good!

"Well I think killing people would be considered fighting." He said like it was no big deal to kill people.

"I kinda wish I went to Blackthorne. Maybe then my life wouldn't be so screwed up." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" He asked pulling back a little so he could see my eyes.

"Let's just say that my closet is a lot bigger now than the closets of the other Gallagher Girls will ever be." I said, not looking him in the eye.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't like talking about it." I said, closing the subject and turning around so we could go back to the cabins before my cabin leader or one of my cabin mates noticed I was gone.

"So just like that, you're not going to tell me?" Zach asked looking a little hurt.

"Just like that." I said shrugging my left shoulder.

"Cam do you really not trust me?" Zach asked, his face betraying the fact that he really must feel hurt that I wouldn't tell him.

"Zach, it's nothing against you but after what's happened in the past I'm not just going to trust one of my biggest secrets to someone I just met a couple days ago." I said shaking my head.

"So that's all I am to you? Someone you just met a couple days ago?" He said glaring at me.

"Well it's not like we ever made it official or anything! And let's be honest, spy's aren't supposed to date other spy's, and when they do it doesn't normally end well. I mean I do really like you Zach, but this "thing" between us isn't going to work out." I said, not really meaning any of it. But if my past did come back to bite my butt later in life and me and Zach did work I wouldn't want to have to explain to someone that the reason my husband died is because I was too selfish to break up with him when I could.

"So we're done? That simple? That easy? Did you ever really even care?" He said, on the verge of yelling.

"We're done, that simple, that easy. And I think you know the answer to your last question already." I said lying to him as we entered the camp.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear as I kissed his cheek, then I turned and left without a backward glance. Tears were starting to fall down my cheeks and I knew that I couldn't let any of my cabin mates see me, so I went back into the forest, sat on a rock and started to rationalize the situation.

Zach and I couldn't have worked out anyway. I bet he has a girlfriend back home and he was just using me so he wouldn't get terribly bored. Yeah, that's what happened. He didn't actually like me, I didn't actually like him.

But it's always hard to believe the lies you tell yourself.

**Hey guys…well now that that's over I bet a great deal of you hate me. I didn't actually plan to do it. It just kinda came out. But every relationship has its ups and downs, and this is a Zammie story so don't worry about it.  
**

**Anyway review!  
**

**Shout outs:**

**Guest: sorry bout that little zammie detail, but this will make their relationship stronger, and there was a little foreshadowing in the chapter. *wink*wink***

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm: lol it's ok, is it like Spanish or something? Anyway thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter, but yeah read the shout out above...it might make you feel better! **

**100 reviews! I'm so happy! Yeah review and I might update soon, cuz I'm ouif of school! Gotta love summer! :0)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I have some bad news :0( I'm getting all 5 of my wisdom teeth out Wednesday so I probably won't be able to update the rest of the week. Then I'm going to LIFE in St. Louis for another week (anyone else gonna be there?) so I won't be able to update then. Sorry! I'll try to update sometime between them, but it depends on how bad I am after the operation...that's it!**

**Chapter 13**

**CammiePOV**

"So you're going to sit with me on the bus right?" Amber asked me as we packed our bags. We were due at the busses in five minutes.

"No sorry, Benji is making me ride home with him. Apparently we aren't even going back to the house, we're leaving from here." I said, I had explained to her earlier at breakfast that I was moving. She didn't for whatever reason question me about it, she just gave me a hug, and said she would miss me. Okay.

"So are you going to say goodbye to anyone else?" She asked me as we walked down the cabin steeps, and out to the busses.

"Of course!" I said, a sly smile on my face. This is just what I need to do to get over He Who Shall Not Be Named. Except for the fact that I'm gonna be in a car with him for two whole days, and in a hotel room with him and Benji. That's not exactly the best way to get over heart break. I bet it didn't even faze him.

"You about ready Cam?" Benji yelled from the drivers side of the truck.

"Almost Benj," I yelled back, dropping my bag on the floor and waiting in the back of the line, so I could be the last one on the bus. Amber was already on the bus, Kyle her crush had asked if she wanted to sit with him.

Finally it was time to get on the bus, so I walked up the stairs and nodded to the bus driver, who switched places with me, and walked out of the bus. I had made arrangements with her earlier this morning.

"Okay guys listen up!" I yelled, and almost instantly everyone shut up, such is the power of popular people.

"I'm moving," I said pausing for dramatic effect. There was a collective groan from my class mates.

"But before I leave there's something I need to say. Kyle, you and Amber make a great couple, and if I hear that you didn't ask her out, you will be in a lot of trouble!" I said with a smile on my face. Kyle's face turned a lovely shade of red, and Amber smiled at me grabbing his hand. Everyone else chuckled a little.

"I'm not done yet. Drew, Shawn is cheating on you with Dave, and Andrew." I said smirking. Everyone gasped at the news and Shawn looked like she wanted to pimp slap me. I kinda hope she would, then I could hit her back, but alas she must not be that stupid because she settled on turning to Drew and insisting that I was lying. Drew looked sad, and I fleet bad for him, he actually was a really nice guy. Shawn must have heard that people were trashing her because she turned back to me.

"You little twit! What the heck do you think you're doing?" She screeched, tears coming out of her eyes, ruining her mascara.

"I think I'm telling everyone what they deserve to know. Drew and all your other tag alongs don't deserve what you're doing to them!" I said calmly back to her.

"Well you can just-" she said before Drew cut her off, and pushed her out of his seat.

"Thanks Sky," he said giving me a small smile. He was obviously still upset about the whole thing.

"My pleasure Drew, anyway that's all I needed to say. I'll miss some of you!" I said waving before I walked off the bus, slipping a twenty to the driver as I passed. Then I walked over to the truck smiling as I saw Benji in the front seat doubled over in laughter.

"What?" I asked him, climbing into the backseat with my bags that I picked up off the ground after I got out of the bus.

"Nothing, I just thought you were going to do something funny, and you didn't. I was surprised." He said, still slightly shaking with laughter.

"Who say's I didn't?" I said smirking at him and grabbing the remote control out of my bag as he turned the car on. I flipped it over so I could see the red button, and waited until we had turned around and I could clearly see the bus. Then I pressed it, smiling as thick blue slime coated the windows, and walls of the bus. Benji noticed and started a whole new round of laughing. It was so worth getting up at three this morning.

"I stand corrected," he said laughing as he pulled out of the camp driveway, and started down the mountain road.

"So where are we picking up Zach?" I asked, keeping my voice level as I said his name, so Benji wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"The Sheetz at the base of the mountain. All his stuff is already in the back so he just has to jump in when we get there.

"Can I go in? I need to pee, and we're going to need snacks and stuff." I said staring out the window.

"I didn't need to know you had to pee, you could have just said you had to go to the bathroom." He said shaking his head.

"Would you have let me stop if I didn't?" I asked smirking at him from the back seat.

"Yes, if you said you had to go to the bathroom!" He said shaking his head at me.

"Whatever," I said unbuckling my seatbelt as we pulled into the Sheetz. Once the truck came to a stop I opened the door and jumped out, bumping into Zach in the process.

"Oh my gosh I'm so so-" I said before realizing it was Zach, then I just turn and ran into the building. I'd tell Benji later that I did it 'cause I had to pee, but realistically I was totally running away from him. Ugh, not again, I sound like such a weakling! From now on, Zach Goode doesn't faze me, it will be like the weekend never happened. Yeah Cam, good luck with that.

-**Was it understandable? I didn't really like it at the beginning, but oh well! My writing has** **sucked lately, I promise next chapter will be better. I've been planning it for quite awhile.**

**-sorry I didn't give teasers! I didn't want to wait to update, and I wrote it all at once. I hope you forgive me!**

**-review!**

**Shout outs:**

**GallagherGirl2673: sorry about the name my spell check is a little challenged right now, lol. Yeah I like zammie too, sorry there won't be any obvious Zammie in the next couple chapters. Anyway thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter! :0) **

**mnash123: thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I hope you liked the chapter! :0)**

**Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover: thanks! I'm glad you like it! I recognized your user name so I looked and I am following some of your stories, so you should update soon, so I can review! :0)**

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm: ohh, so you were grounded, depressing! thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter! :0)**

**I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo: love your user name! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter! :0)**

**Mrs. Horan-McDonough: thanks for reviewing! They're going to get back together, don't worry! :0)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Seriously? 5 reviews? I had this chapter written Tuesday, so I could have updated! I mean really, I'm averaging almost ten reviews per chapter! What's the problem? I'm just going to let it go...**

**Chapter 14**

**Cammie**

"What took you so long?" Benji asked as I climbed into the back of the truck.

"I told you, I had to pee. There was a line so I had to wait. Then I couldn't find any bottle caps, so I had to settle for sprees!" I said a frown on my face.

"Oh the horror!" He said causing me to whack him on the shoulder.

"Hey, no hitting the driver. If you're going to hit someone hit Zach!" Benji said gesturing to Zach who was sitting beside him.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I opened my bottle of Pepsi.

"I thought you were cutting yourself off from Pepsi?" Benji asked.

"Ehh, I said that I'd quit eating french fries too. That didn't happen." I said taking a swig.

"You know, I don't understand how you're such a great spy. I live with you so I know that your diet sucks." Benji said.

"Do you remember the first week you stayed with me?" I questioned.

He nodded so I continued speaking.

"I was on a good diet then. My diet centers around missions, and I haven't actually gone on one recently, so there's no need." I said shrugging my shoulders. It was true, I ate junk food a lot but always in moderation, and after I did I would work it off. It gave me better practice anyway, I can honestly say that I could beat up a bunch of guys after being force fed a whole pizza. Benji.

"That doesn't sound very healthy." Zach said finally speaking up.

"Probably isn't, doesn't matter though cause these next two days are my last days of freedom. We better stop at some place with fries or I'll shoot you." I said, kinda but not really meaning the last part.

"Okay Cam we'll get you your fries, no need to resort to violence!" Benji said as we pulled onto the highway.

"She wouldn't actually shoot you would she?" Zach asked.

"Depends on her mood, but its happened before. Trust me bean bag shots hurt!" He said subconsciously rubbing his arm where she had shot him before.

"Okay, bean bag rounds. I thought you meant like really bullets." Zach said.

"I would never shoot my brother with an actual bullet, how mean do you think I am?" I said getting defensive.

"Oh you're plenty mean, cause playing with people's feelings is such a nice thing to do." He said sarcastically.

"I wasn't playing with anyones feelings!" I said sitting down my Pepsi.

"What about all those guys you dated, then dumped after the first date?" He asked, things were starting to get heated and Benji just sat there driving with a smirk on his face.

"They didn't have real feelings for me in the first place!" I yelled.

"You don't know that!" He yelled back as he turned around to glare at me.

"Yes I do! They just wanted to be the one to get into my pants!" I yelled back.

"Okay you two, I'm getting kinda tired of your lovers spat. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Anyway I know both of you are probably tired due to the fact that you snuck out every night to make out." He said as he pulled into the fast lane.

"You know?" I asked him as my eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Of course I know!" He said smirking back at me.

"How?" I asked. I know he didn't bug me because I check twice an hour.

"I put a bug in his wallet," he said shrugging. I turned again to glare at Zach.

"I was wondering who put that there, I thought it was Cam." He Zach said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nope it was me, and as much as it disgusts me that you two have something going on, I'm choosing to ignore it. For now." Benji said turning to glare at Zach.

"We don't have anything going on now, don't worry." I said as I grabbed my pillow and spread out on the back seat.

"Sure Cam," he said mockingly. I just rolled my eyes and let him be. Right before I fell asleep I could hear a conversation going on in the front of the truck.

"Hey Cam wake up!" Someone yelled into my ear. As I woke up and looked around I could see that it was around sunset and Benji was standing right above me. We had pulled into the parking lot of a Best Western, and I could see Zach getting his bag out of the bed of the truck.

"Where are we?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"A Best Western, can't you see the sign?" He asked mockingly.

"I was asking what state, but if you're going to act that way then never mind." I snapped back as I grabbed my duffle bag and jumped out of the truck. I held my hand out to Benji so he would give me the money to get the hotel room.

"Why do you always get to pick the story?" He pouted before he handed me a wad of bills.

"Because the last time you did it we got caught and almost went to jail for some bogus crime!" I yelled, shuddering as I thought back on that fateful day three months ago that will be forever stuck in my memory.

"True," he said shrugging. Zach just looked confused.

"Follow my lead," I said as I gave my bag to Benji and walked into the hotel lobby.

"Whatever you say, smart one." Benji replied as he followed me into the hotel. I had the perfect cover story ready. It isn't exactly easy for a teen girl with two guys around her age to get a room in a hotel, especially when you pay with cash. People tend to get a bit suspicious.

"Hi, welcome to Best Western how may I help you today?" The lady who was working the front desk asked me. I gave Benji a hand signal telling him to stay back and sit on a couch or something while I worked my magic while I smiled at the lady.

"Yeah, I need to book a hotel room for the night." I said pouring on the charm.

"Sure sweetie, how many beds?" She asked.

"Two if you could, you see my mom made me come with my brother and his friend on this stupid vacation. They're kinda mad that I had to come with them. My mom made me come because we think that their gay, and you know. They shouldn't be left alone together just in case. So it's kinda like I'm baby sitting them, which is cool." I said smiling. I knew that they could both hear me and when we got into the room I was going to have two mad spies on my hands.

"Oh you poor dear!" The lady said quickly handing me the room keys and telling me the total. I quickly gave her the amount, telling her to keep the cash. I could feel the boys staring at the back of my head.

"Thanks for coming! Enjoy your stay I hope your brother behaves appropriately in front of you!" The desk lady said. I gave her a small smile and said thanks before I met up with the boys in the elevator. I had a huge smile on my face as the doors closed and the boys turned to glare at me.

**-So you like? Tell me what you think! Leave me a review, and I might have some zammie next chapter! :0)**

**-Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! You guys are awesome! :0)**

**Shout outs:**

**Mrs. Horan-McDonough: Nope, if you get lucky the next chapter might have zammie though... :0)**

**ButteryHighlights: Thanks! Yeah I liked the bus prank too! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter! :0)**

**mnash123: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter too! :0)**

**MigiLove2143: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Thanks! It was the first time I've had any teeth pulled, it does hurt a lot, mostly when I talk or smile. Thanks though! :0)**


End file.
